Sergio Alfaro
Sergio Alfaro (born 9 March 1976, Mendoza) is an Argentine football manager who is the current manager of Brunanter football club, FC Willemstad. Alfaro formerly played for River Plate and made one appearance for the Argentina national football team as a central defender. He played for Argentine football club River Plate throughout his whole career, and was considered one of the key figures of the club that led it to success. He started his managing career at the large Inselsk club IF Pilhamn, where he led the club to two consecutive league titles (2012-13, 2013-14) of the top tier of Inselsk football. He then resigned from his job following interest from Brunanter club, FC Willemstad, hoping that he would be signed as the new manager. Gerard Dekhuis returned to his former club, FC Skeend as manager and Sergio Alfaro was signed as the FC Willemstad manager (starting 2014-15). Biography Playing career From a young age, Sergio Alfaro was very passionate about football. He quickly signed for the youth team of River Plate following his family's move to Buenos Aires, and became an important talent for the club. At the age of just 19, he had established a first-team position for himself at River Plate. Other clubs including the likes of Liverpool made offers for him, but they were all rejected either by his club, or at the contract stage by Alfaro. At the age of 24, he made his first and only appearance for the Argentina national football team. He stated it was "a dream come true", and that he had achieved his goal in football. Following his appearance, an influx of teams from around the world were interested in signing him for big-money, but a year injury saw his career fall. He was still an important first-team player, but clubs from around the world were no longer interested, neither were the Argentina national football team. IF Pilhamn Following a successful playing career, Alfaro decided to become a football manager. Many clubs were interested in securing his services despite his lack of experience, however Alfaro chose Inselsk club IF Pilhamn over the likes of Aurora FC and other fairly large football clubs. Alfaro quickly became a club legend after winning a league title at his first season at the club. He didn't sign many quality players for the club, because of the lack of funds, so his performances surprised many. Italian businessperson Massimo Cellino took over the football club at the start of the 2013-14 season, however didn't invest much money into the club. The club did however sign experienced Spanish midfielder Vicente on a big-money free transfer. Despite his excellent performances at the Inselsk club, he decided to resign from his position in order to have a greater chance at managing Brunanter club FC Willemstad. Gerard Dekhuis left the Willemstad-based club on mutual consent, and therefore he became the club manager of FC Willemstad. FC Willemstad Following Gerard Dekhuis' and return to FC Skeend by mutual consent following poor performances with the club, FC Willemstad were in need of a new manager. The likes of Michael Laudrup were linked with the job, before his move to manage the Kemburg national football team. Willemstad were also interested in Sergio Alfaro, after consecutively winning the top tier of Inselsk football with IF Pilhamn, a team smaller than several others. Alfaro resigned from his position at the Inselsk club hoping that he would become the new Willemstad manager, and just days later he was signed as the club's new manager for the then upcoming 2014-15 season, with Dekhuis staying at the club for the remaining games of the 2013-14 season. He was given a budget of €20 million for the 2014-15 season, which saw an influx of players join the Sint-Willemstad based club. Mind games Like legendary Portugese manager, Jose Mourinho, Sergio Alfaro is known for his mind games. In positions including first place and second place whilst managing IF Pilhamn, Alfaro said that his club is unlikely to win the title and is still not in the title race. Whilst managing IF Pilhamn, he also called his team the "underdogs" despite being 6 points ahead of second place FK Nyby. Alfaro has therefore gained the nickname, "the Younger Mourinho" and has attracted interest from large European clubs including the likes of Swansea City and AC Milan. Category:Football coaches Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Footballers